Deception
by Crystal Factor
Summary: Wavy golden hair coupled with eyes that nearly matched his own had succeeded in wooing the hearts of many, but Kazuki knew the truth lurking behind tall good looks and near perfection: deception.


My first Papa to Mira Series fanfic! I hope those reading enjoy it. More explanations at the end of the story. :) Please read them if you're left feeling cheated or confused!

* * *

The minute drone of ticking pressed onward as, faintly, water dripped unprecisely from a leaky faucet. White noise echoed from somewhere within a television screen in the other room, and as Kazuki stared blankly at the small, circular and somewhat antique clock resting on the side table to his right, he let out a tired sigh. At three-thirty, no earlier, no later, he was supposed to be somewhere else. Now, as the small clock let out a miniscule 'ding' signaling the beginning of the day's sixteenth hour, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

His mind drifted, briefly, to his long-time and best friend, Mira. More than likely, as it was late Saturday afternoon, Mira would be spending some semblance of a nice day with his uncle (Kazuki scrunched his nose briefly at the thought, but who was he to judge?) and lover (his face contorted further; premature wrinkles threatened to stay), Kyousuke. Despite any misgivings Kazuki might have had about the couple, he was obliged to feel happy for his friend; even if his joy was never completely there and he wished he, too, could partake in a 'normal' relationship, he still put on a happy face for the two.

Angrily, Kazuki shoved the annoying ticking device away and abruptly stood up and walked into his bathroom, shutting the door. He placed his hands sternly on the counter, glancing at himself in the mirror and observing, patiently: cowlicked auburn hair and hazel-brown eyes upon a face darkened with sadness stared emptily back at him, his reflection seeming to bore straight in his soul and demand answers.

Kazuki shook his head slowly and lazily shifted his head downward to gaze half-heartedly at his sink. Quickly, he turned on the faucet and vigorously splashed cold water at his face, as if attempting to wash away the unwanted feelings tugging at both his mind and his heart. He shut off the sink, took a shaky breath, and looked at himself again; he was no different. Disappointed but no less expectant, Kazuki walked out of his bathroom silently, choosing instead to walk into the foyer rather than return to the unforgiving couch. The front door, seemingly harmless and impenetrable haunted him with every moment he took to reach slowly for the knob. However, his journey was stopped short as he froze, a chill crawling deftly up his spine. Thunder seemed to boom in his ears, and Kazuki was incapable of discerning whether if it was from the sudden knocking at his door or his own pulsing blood, swollen and surging with adrenaline.

Gulping, he slowly pressed onward, and as his hand finally touched the knob, he looked eye-level at the door as he opened it. Now, Kazuki _wished_ for the comfort of his own drained reflection, as the face looking at him now sent his gut plummeting towards Hell. Wavy golden hair coupled with eyes that nearly matched his own had succeeded in wooing the hearts of many, but Kazuki knew the truth lurking behind tall good looks and near perfection: deception.

Kazuki, however, was probably the only person capable of resisting such charms (which was probably what kept this person coming back, the thrill of the unknown was intoxicating); his adrenaline was not a result of pure fear but rather one of uncontrollable anticipation for the undoubted battle to follow. He put on a front, and, scowling, demanded, "What are you doing here?"

A silence. Then, the obvious reply, "Collecting what is mine. I've missed you, my little duckling." It was dripping with false sincerity.

A grin was all he received before Kazuki was shoved back into the house, the door slamming shut behind them. Stunned, he didn't have time to think before he was dragged unceremoniously into his living room and shoved against the wall. "Bastard!" he yelled, gritting his teeth sharply and glaring at the male in front of him.

"Shut up," the other commanded with a smirk, shoving his lips against Kazuki's in a passionate, demanding, but in no way romantic kiss. Kazuki grunted, wishing there were some way he could escape from the one person he hated the most but knowing there wasn't. Kazuki wished that, even as he was pulled toward the couch in a mixture of limbs and kisses and spit, and a hot "I love you" was whispered in his ear, he could just get up and leave; he knew he couldn't.

Kazuki gulped in air desperately and threw is head back against the arm rest, staring at the ceiling and wishing for solace but receiving none. Hazel eyes seemed to apparate out of no where as _he_ returned from below and looked sincerely (but Kazuki knew it was false) at the one below him, asking, "Is something wrong, Kazuki?"

Shivering, Kazuki shut his eyes tightly; he hated when he was called by his name. It made it seem too much like it was genuine, too much like they were normal; it made it hurt _too much_. "I hate you, Takayuki," was all he was willing to offer. The golden-haired boy sighed.

"I know."

* * *

Such sadness! I know. :P But, it is what it is, haha. I noticed the serious lack of Takayuki/Kazuki on here and felt my obligation as a fan to throw my own story into the pool. I guess not many people know about this pairing; yes, they are very much canon. Their relationship is explored in the drama CDs, not the OVA, so I guess that's why not a lot of people know about them. Personally, I was already cooking up ideas of these two being together before I was exposed to the CDs and was overwhelmed with joy when my dreams became reality. :D But, alas, their relationship is far from sweet romance, and yet I'm not a fan of the stereotypical seme/uke dynamic found in most yaoi these days. However, I didn't want to stray too far away from what the relationship between Takayuki and Kazuki represents, so I kept some elements of the series while keeping it within my tastes.

In case you were wondering why Takayuki calls Kazuki "duckling," I kind of came across the idea whilst surfing the web for fics of these two. See, in the drama CDs, Takayuki calls him "hiyoko-chan" which is translated to "chick." I agree with the author who conjured the idea of replacing chick with duckling, it sounds better, so there it is. And no, I would not have typed "hiyoko-chan" instead. I find that immensely irritating, you know, the whole inserting random Japanese words within an English story, lol.

R&R pleeeaaase!


End file.
